My possession
by mangaaddict26
Summary: Hibari and Reborn are up to something...what is it? Warning Yaoi, Lemon up ahead.You've been warned. 1827 fanfic.


**Yo! So over here in Singapore it's 26 August now and it's my birthday! So this is a quick fic for the awesomest anime ever created, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**Disclaimer: I suck at art, does that tell you anything?**

**Warning: BoyXBoy/Yaoi 1827**

**Sorry for grammatical errors and some odd sounding sentences…**

**Title: My possession**

**Normal POV **

After hitting him relentlessly with the 100 ton hammer known as Leon, Reborn sent Tsuna to the disciplinary office to invite Hibari to the gathering that was going to be held at his house. Tsuna, knowing that Hibari did not like crowds and would bite him to death for even asking, protested against it and thus invoked the previously said action involving the hammer. Tsuna, finally giving up, neatened himself enough to be presentable to the prefect. Of course he did not know anything of the surprises that awaited him…

**XX What happened before all this that Tsuna doesn't know XX**

**Conversation between Hibari and Reborn**

"Akambo, what is this feeling I feel towards this Herbivore? Every time I see him I have a weird feeling in my stomach and I feel like I'm suffocating. I have the urge to just take him away from those herbivores that Sawada calls friends. I thought it was irritation or just a new found interest in his new strength. But I don't think that's it anymore…"

"Hmm, I had a feeling that this would happen. So, I'll let you know, the feeling is love and taking him away from his friends is the feeling of jealousy."

"Hn. Impossible. Me, love the herbivore? Jealousy?"

"Well, Tsuna does invoke these feelings from everyone, including me. I have a few items you may need."

"…"

"Well, just in case you're into bondage, here is a pair of handcuffs, rope, blindfolds and a chain. I suggest you use a lube on dame-Tsuna. He won't be able to withstand much pain…but he can more than last time though. I have some shounen-ai doujins for reference if you need them."

"Where'd you even get these akambo?"

"Hmm…I have my ways."

"…"

**XX Conversation end XX**

**Hibari POV**

Hmm…The baby gave us permission…but Tsunayoshi is too innocent…those pouty lips, innocent eyes…cute smile and the cutest voice…wait! You are Hibari Kyoya and sounding like a hormonal teenager. (Aren't you one in the first place?) I'll just do it anyway. I can't stand it any longer. I want to stake my claim on Tsunayoshi, make him my possession. And **mine** only.

Normal POV

Tsuna walked timidly towards the Disciplinary Office, praying that Hibari wouldn't be there. Obviously the gods loved torturing him and Hibari was there waiting for him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"

"Come here." It was an order as it left Hibari's mouth and was obeyed by the poor victim named Sawada Tsunayoshi. He timidly took small steps towards Hibari, his legs trembling, knees buckling, face a pale white, beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead.

"A-ano H-h-hibari-san w-what-" He was cut off by a hand pulling him forward followed by warm lips clamped over his. His eyes widened when he realised that Hibari was kissing him. HIBARI KYOYA was KISSING **HIM, HIM** the dame-Tsuna that was laughed at by all his classmates.

He soon relaxed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Hibari's neck. Hibari sucked on Tsuna's lower lip, asking for permission to enter the wet cavern. Tsuna willingly complied as the two tongues danced a complicated dance which only the both of them knew the steps to. Hibari started kissing down to the jawline and the neck, nipping, biting, sucking and licking, leaving marks of territory on Tsuna's neck. As they progressed, loud moans could be heard and all the items from Reborn were put to good use. Tsuna was handcuffed to a pole, blindfolded, the chains and rope holding his spread legs in place. Hibari started stroking Tsuna's member, pumping the hardness. Tsuna, unable to move his limbs, bucked his hips as he let out moan after moan of the immeasurable pleasure of his first time. He came quickly into Hibari's hand. He licked off the essence slowly, looking at the squirming boy below him. (Sorry, no blow here) Hibari, whose arousal was painfully hard. He made quick work of his clothes, and coated his fingers generously with the lube, hoping that it would make it easier on the boy. "This might hurt a lot herbivore, just relax," soothed Hibari as he stuck the first finger into Tsuna's virgin entrance. He kissed away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as he pushed in a second finger, letting Tsuna get use to the feeling. He let out a shriek when Hibari began a scissoring motion, stretching him though and Hibari used his free hand to stroke his member, trying to distract him from the pain. He dug his fingers deeper, hoping to find the spot that would take away all the pain. "AHHH! Hibari!" Found it. He entered a third finger then, still stretching and hitting his prostate. After he deemed Tsuna's entrance wide enough, he removed his fingers, smirking when Tsuna let out a cute whimper at the loss of pleasure. He poured a generous amount of lubricant on his member, positioning himself in front of Tsuna's entrance. He pushed in slowly, trying to reduce the pain as he tried to relocate his prostate. As he jerked into a spot, Tsuna let out a loud cry of pleasure as he saw stars with Hibari abusing his prostate, massaging it. Hibari's control snapped after hearing those erotic sounds coming from the irresistible boy and started pounding in and out quickly, feeling his release and Tsuna's nearing.

"Ah-nngh-mm, Kyoya, please."

Hibari smirked, hearing Tsuna begging for him to fuck the boy out of his wits. He pounded in and out and the both released, Hibari into Tsuna and Tsuna in streaks on the floor. They slumped down onto the sofa, both exhausted. As they cuddled together, Hibari asked "Who do you belong to, Herbivore?"

"I belong to Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya."

"Yes, you are my possession now."

As they both fell into a deep sleep, they failed to notice Reborn smirking as he stood outside the window.

**Phew! Done! No flaming please, this is my first lemon fic so I'm sorry if it sucked. Review pretty please?**


End file.
